


✽ Sephiroth's sexual experiences: first time sex (unpleasant)

by goddamnitaisha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aisha why, F/M, First Sexual Experience, Rape, Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitaisha/pseuds/goddamnitaisha
Summary: Young Sephiroth convinced some scientists that he'll be able to procreate if the semen is inserted directly into the womb, thus in this experiment he rapes a girl. The first part in a series of drabbles detailling Sephiroth's first sexual experiences, as background why I roleplay him as a bad person.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For every ✽ my muse will tell a story of one of their sexual experiences
> 
> EVERY POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING,  
> #tw #sex #nsfw, #trigger warning #nsfw #rape #non-con #unsexy rape #noncon #violence #blood #sadism #don’t read it if you can’t handle it.

\- “Are you sure about this?” 

Sephiroth said yes, and the fame-chasers of the Shin-Ra Science Department didn’t complain. 

He was young, ambitious, and was up to date with the reigning cellular theories. There was a problem with Sephiroth’s cells: like all Jenova cells, they were dormant when they were in stasis. When part of the bigger creature, they functioned. But as soon as cells were separated from the body, they degraded.

He was young, had barely entered his teens, and he was much too intelligent to let himself be held back by anything as such as failing cells. 

The Professor had tried to clone him, he had made other Sephiroths like him, with weird faces that did not look like him at all. 

There was one cellular theory of creating more Sephiroths that the Professor had not tested and would not test.

Yes, they had his sperm cells, which died as soon as they entered the vial. He’s seen it under the microscope himself. 

How cool would it be to bypass that stage, and insert the cells from one body into the next? There would be no dormant state, no moment of degradation. 

If he went behind the Professor’s back to do this experiment and emerge successfully, he could get the credits. His father would be proud. 

———

In theory, this all worked. The numbers aligned, male plus female specimen in a container. 

In practise, it was a lot more difficult. Sephiroth leaned his back against the wall of the big glass specimen container and looked at the girl. This specimen had been imported from Junon for the purpose of this experiment, and they had informed her of the details. They had walked through the list with her twice, and both times she had refused. Refused!

A voice over the intercom sounded: “The time is…14.03 hours. Start the experiment.”

The labs were brightly lit, but no one but Sephiroth and the other Specimen were present: the two scientists hid behind a fort of walls, armed with microphones and cameras and stun-darts, if needed. 

The first hour the Specimen had stood tall. She was actually older and taller than him, with brown hair that reminded him of Aerith. She tried talking to him. 

He didn’t reply.

She commented on how stupid this experiment was, and how she hated being in the labs. He filtered her words until it became a muffled stream of trivialities, because the talked a lot, but did not say anything. Perhaps she ranked higher than him in Social Skills. If so, she should  show him some consideration and not talk so much. 

He didn’t reply. 

He stepped forward.

She stepped back.

He took another step forward. They walked in circles, and by the end of the third circle, the idiocy of the act made him stop. 

After half an hour later she had apparently decided to stop running, because she sagged to the floor. When he approached, touched her hair like treebark, she slapped his face and told him to go away. 

The shock of being slapped made him back off. He looked at the cameras. 

“It will only take but a moment,” he said, excusing himself for not providing results, the girl for her misbehaviour, and the scientists for watching. 

No one agreed, no one replied. 

He turned back to the other side of the specimen container and put his back to the glass. His feet in socks slipped away over the floor, and he slid his back down the see-through wall. Then when his feet had slid far away enough and he threatened to lose his balance, he stepped back, and the boring game began anew.

He looked at her.

After three hours, she’d stopped talking completely, didn’t utter a word. Two hours of silence followed, then suddenly she said: “I’m hungry, aren’t you hungry?”

A scientist’s voice sounded over the intercom. “…You will be fed once the experiment is over.”

The Specimen looked at him. “Aren’t you hungry?”

He shook his head. 

“Oh. I am. In Junon we get our dinners around six. Do you know what time it is?”

He said nothing.

“I bet it’s past six,” she said and nodded to herself. She looked around for a clock, then caught his eyes. She seemed scared, and looked down to her hands as she plucked the knots from her hair. 

Neither of them slept that night. She didn’t trust him one inch. They skipped breakfast, lunch, dinner. Then she started crying, soft, tiny sobs. She balled her hand into a fist and hit the wall. 

“That will have no effect,” he said. 

It didn’t matter to her. She hit the wall, hard, then softer, and softer, and softer. The strength seeped from her arm with every bounce against the glass. She put her cheek against the wall and her tears ran down the clear surface, or dropped on the floor. Her free arm wrapped around her thin legs. The plastic of her long teal shirt wrinkled audibly. 

“Hey,” he said. 

She did not look up.

Sephiroth approached the specimen, and stood by her side. He reached out and touched her hair. It was soft, like the fabric of trousers.

She tried to push him off again, but this time he easily caught her weak arm. He twisted her wrist. 

Her eyes opened wide. She said ow, and it hurt! Let go!, but the words were filtered too. She struggled to get free. 

Sephiroth realized that if he let her go now, the whole circle of waiting would start anew. He didn’t want to wait, to he grabbed her tree bark -coloured hair and slammed her face against the wall. 

The intercom activated with a click. “Sephiroth-!” a voice said. Another voice followed up with: “Be careful, sit down  you fool, he’s finally making progress.”

Progress, that’s what it was all about, right?

He slammed her head against the wall again. Her forehead started to bleed, and her nose bled too. He looked at her big eyes, her tear-stained cheeks, her opened mouth.

She called him names but it didn’t effect him. He’d been called those names before: he figured he did not identify with them. Those too, were redundant. 

The specimen struggled more. She cried as he dragged her to the middle of the circular container where the cameras could see her best.

When she tried to press her thumbs in his eyes, he broke her thin arm over his knee. She screamed. Her sobs got quieter. 

He put her on all fours, but she cradled her arms. 

“You will want to steady yourself,” he said gently. “Sex involves movement, you don’t want to fall over.”

He stood behind her. He pulled up her pale teal specimen gown. He smiled, because the plastic felt good under his hands. It made noise as he pushed it up to her shoulder blades and put a hand on her spine.

With his other hand he pulled up his own shirt. Both specimen were prepared, and that meant neither were wearing any undergarments. 

“Ready?” he asked softly.

She insulted him again, muffled her sobs in her own shoulder. “Please don’t do this. Please!”

He took his member in one hand, stroke up and down, up and down. He positioned himself close to her rear.

“That’s my butt!”

“Sorry.”

It was his first time, how was he supposed to know!

Sephiroth moved lower, and pressed his member against the specimen’s vagina.

She moved away, but he grabbed hair on the back of her head and pulled her back, simultaneously pushing into her. His penis slipped in with considerable effort, she was warm on the inside. It felt good. 

She trashed against him to get away and his member moved in, out, in, out. His eyes widened. The friction of their bodies moving together felt great. 

Sephiroth grabbed her hips and burried himself balls-deep in her. He moved back, and thrust again. She had to use her remaining arm to steady herself, and it was quite a cute effort. 

He moved back, and the heat engulfed him again. He smiled.. Warmth tinkled in his hips and spread through his body. It was a heat he had never felt before, and it surged through his limbs. 

He lift his chin, closing his eyes as if he enjoyed a breath of fresh air, and laughed. 

She was quite pretty, really. Her arm gave in and her face slammed on the floor. The blood was almost as red as her lips -or perhaps her lips were just bloody. Her eyes were big and full of tears, which dripped over her face. She was sobbing, gasping for air. 

He was too. He was panting. The heat clenched around his muscles. It grabbed his throat. His breath became laboured but he wanted this. He wanted this so bad. 

He pushed into her and she moaned in pain. Her hips grabbed his dick tight, clenched it, and he came. A bliss took over: droplets like in a shower rained on his arms, his chest, over his entire body.

He didn’t know why he was moving, but ramming into her was all he could. Flashes of white from a thousand photographer’s cameras blinded his vision. The centre of his universe was his hips. He felt his sperm leave his body. 

Transmission succeeded.

He stayed in her, panting. 

It took him a moment to regain his sense of reality. First he realized he wanted to pull out of her. Then, the air was cold on his weak dick. Then, her sobs became slightly louder: the sound returned to his world as if someone turned a volume knob from ‘silent’ to ‘background noise’. 

He dropped his plastic shirt over his hips, and took a step to the side. He looked at the broken girl with her broken arm and broken spirit. 

She really was beautiful. 

This was his first sexual experience, and not entirely a bad one. 

He raised his arm above his head. He made a thumb to the cameras.

She didn’t cover herself immediately. He returned to the sidelines of the container and watched her, albeit a bit awkwardly. Why wasn’t she covering herself? He took the opportunity to look at her and commit her face to his memory. She’d had such a nice expression.

Two scientists walked in. 

The specimen stood up, crying, and wobbled on her legs. She turned to Sephiroth and had obvious to attack him. 

The scientists walked faster.

Sephiroth avoided her weak punch by simply stepping aside. He stepped back once more.

She glared down at him. Her shadow fell over his face. Then she sagged through her knees, having three stun darts in her back. She blinked slowly, and was dragged away with her angry eyes open. 

A while later he heard the experiment had been successful, but the Specimen had had a miscarriage. 

The second specimen… he was less patient with her. He knew what to do this time, so he did it. 

The third specimen was oddly quiet, and after her they were all the same.

It didn’t matter much.

The results were the same: successful pregnancy, then a miscarriage. It made him sad. He stopped the experiments behind his Professor’s back and entertained the thought he was never found out. 

———

Only years later, in Nibelheim, he realise the miscarriages must’ve been self-inflicted. To carry Jenova cells, one must want them. 

Jenova cells in willing subjects like SOLDIERs create good results. 

Jenova cells in un-conscious subjects -those incapable of thought, like animals- creates mutations. 

Jenova cells in unwilling subjects, causes illness or degradation, depending on the human/Jenovian ratio in the body. 

He vaguely wondered if he could’ve saved Genesis by having sex, tipping the scales. If he had made the mother’s cells dominant in his Jenovian body, the Gaia-stigma would not have made him degrade.

It had been all a matter of accepting his nature. The same went for Angeal… based on Zack’s report, Angeal had willingly merged with the mutants. It was most probable Angeal must have been fully conscious during his last battle. 

He ought to tell Genesis this, next time they’d speak. He’d be interested to know.

Sephiroth flipped through another book in the Nibelheim basement, and accepted his own. He was inhuman. He was dominant. He was stronger, smarter, than anyone else. 

And if he could make the Planet somehow accept him, he could conquer the stream by making it Jenovian. And if he made the Planet Jenovian, he could get children. 

He flipped the page of the large scientific journal that rested in the palm of his hand. 

A family… one that wanted each other… and wouldn’t betray… wouldn’t that be nice? 

Thanks for reading!

This headcanon story explains why my version of Sephiroth, when I ship him, is the way I portray him. This story will probably make me unpopular and is therefore worth the three stars that mun sent in. Three stars…

All events are fictional. 


End file.
